The Adventures of Johnathon Rice : Fairy Tail Season 1
by kingjohn2050
Summary: Johnathon Rice is warp in Fairy Tail's World, now he only way live is becoming wizard and Join Fairy Tail on his new Epic Adventure as the Chosen one save the world before is too late in The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice : Fairy Tail!
1. chapter 1

Fairy Tail's original location was situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town where it was the only guild[5] (until the arrival of Twilight Ogre). It was located in the south of the town not far from the coast, and the guild was situated about 4-5 kilometers up the Magnolia central path.[6] When the core members of Fairy Tail disappeared for 7 years, the remaining members could no longer afford to keep Fairy Tail's first building so it went into foreclosure.[7] After they left it, they moved into a small tavern, that lies on top of a small hill, and made it their base of operations.[8] Though upon arriving back in Magnolia town.but A boy from another world Flew down to the Ground, and I was Knocked... The Adventure begins now

(Opening 1 - Snow Fairy)

Fairy, where are you going?

I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE : FAIRY TAIL

(Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?

(Oh yeah!) Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse.

(Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?

(Oh yeah!) OH YEAH!

The sun and moon have joined in celebration;

Have you forgotten our affiliation?

When you're not here to share your laughter with me,

I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's:

Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're,

Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but,

Fairy, where are you going?

I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!

{(Why?!) x3}

"Don't say goodbye!"

( Opening ended )

Ch : WELECOME TO FAIRY TAIL! JOHNATHON RICE! !!!!!!

I was in bed open my eyes and see everyone there are Eating And Chating each other.

me: Where am...I?...

then slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest;with sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist.[2[3] Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist, Hold Samwitch's, White Chocolate Chip cookies and Milk on cup in tray. comes to me saying. ..

???: well You Waken Up, I knew that you never woke up eveeven since I found you on the floor out cold.

me: well thanks! Im Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick james rice!

???: I'm Mirajane Strauss! nice to meet you Johnathon!

so I eating food for 10 mins, so I got out bed with Damage clothes on me, but she stop me by grab my arm.

Mirajane: Whoa there! you need new Clothes on... come with me!

so Mirajane take me up stairs to Bathroom, Take off my Clothes , shoes, And put me bath tub washing me up for 10 mins till I shiny and Clean. I got out tub with towel warped around my bottom, And Drying me off!

me: wait Mirajane: what I have to Wear?

Mirajane: like this!

then she gave me sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist[10] black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf on my body.

Me: Nice! thanks Mirajane!

Mirajane: You llook like Nastu?

Me: Who's Nastu?

Narrior : a new world and new friend name Mirajane Strauss, came be this Johnathon new Adventure. ... stay tuned for next Episode of The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice : Fairy Tail!

next ep --


	2. Chapter 2

In Hargeon Station a young boy and a talking cat are trying to get off a train, but the boy, named Natsu Dragneel, suffers from motion sickness. The train conductor asks if he is alright, to which Happy, the talking cat, states that this happens a lot. The two are apparently looking for someone they call Salamander. Happy is able to get off the train, but Natsu, because of his sickness, doesn't and departs along with the train. but I with money to buy me some clothes but I ran into a blonde girl, named Lucy Heartfilia, is looking for a Magic store, and is surprised to find out that there's only one store in town. The shop keeper wants to sell her a ColorS, but instead she finds the key of Nikora, the Canis Minor. Its normal price is 20,000 , but Lucy, using her sex appeal tries to knock off a little of the price. She is able to knock off only 1000 , and infuriated, she then asks herself if her sex appeal is worth only that. Nearby, a large crowd is gushing over someone.

me: oh my baaaaaaaaaa

?: oh hello there...….. I'm Lucy Heartfilia,and you are?

me: I'm am Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick james rice !

lucy: nice to meet you Johnathon!

then This someone is the so-called Salamander. Lucy runs over too, because of the Fire Magic the Salamander is supposed to have, a Magic you can't buy in stores. Natsu and Happy are traveling in direction of the crowd too. They hope the Salamander is Igneel, as they doubt a Fire Dragon would be anyone but him.

me: well you are natsu right? im Johnathon rice. this is lucy?

lucy: hi! nice to meet you...

This someone is the so-called Salamander. Lucy runs over too, because of the Fire Magic the Salamander is supposed to have, a Magic you can't buy in stores. Natsu and Happy are traveling in direction of the crowd too. They hope the Salamander is Igneel, as they doubt a Fire Dragon would be anyone but him. but I got feeling about me with some thunder magic inside me...…

?:um hello … hello!

me: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?

?: im happy!

me: nice to meet you happay

next ch


End file.
